I Want You Back
by Snuffles4Eva
Summary: What if Lily had already been out with James? What if he had fallen in love with her after she had hated him for a bad memory for both of them? And whoever said that a game of Truth or Dare couldn't change the fate of the Wizarding world! First fan fiction, please don't hate if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

I Want You Back

By Snuffles4Eva

Chapter 1: The Dare

It had been a dare. A simple, stupid dare. In a game the Marauders often liked to play: Truth or Dare. Now the Marauders were a group of young, teenage Gryffindors, and everybody knew Gryffindors were never ones to back down from a dare. Another part of it had been pride. The Marauders (mainly two young rouges by the names of Sirius Black and James Potter) prided themselves on being able to date any girl that graced the floors of Hogwarts. So when James Potter (less formally, to his closest friends, nicknamed 'Prongs') was dared to ask out a girl he didn't think much of it.

Until that girl turned his whole world upside down.

…

_14__th__ December 1973, Gryffindor Common Room_

'Mooooonnnnyyy' whined handsome Sirius Black from his seat so close to the fireplace, he was practically sitting in it. 'Whyyyyyy?' Sirius' alluring face was screwed up into a childish pout, his dark curls framing his expression perfectly. His attractive grey eyes now had a teasing tinge to them as another boy sitting across from Sirius continued the whingey tirade. This boy had thin, dirty blond hair, and watery blue eyes, which were often following Sirius with an awed expression. 'Come on Moony, we do it evvveeerry year. You can't stop tradition!' Pleading was Peter Pettigrew's best asset. He did it so often. The boy could plead for England. 'He's got a point you know' muttered the boy in the armchair, who was watching all this with an amused glint in his hazel eyes, accentuated perfectly by his wire-rimmed glasses. James Potter was a handsome teen, with untameable raven hair, and plenty of muscle, from both his escapades, and Quidditch practice. He and Sirius were Hogwarts' two most wanted men (in all senses of the phrase). 'Oh, don't you join them' the forth, and final, Marauder snapped, exasperated. 'We do it every year, and every year we get into another pile of trouble'. Remus Lupin was the sensible one. He wasn't without his fun-loving, prankster side, but classes and exams were never far from his mind. He knew his O. were only a year and a half away, and deciding he wanted to pass them, he got his head down and worked even harder than he usually did. The rest of the Marauders only passed exams from copying his notes. Currently, he was reading a Muggle book – Oliver Twist. He found Muggle books fascinating, and for this sole reason had he taken Muggle Studies. It was for that sole reason the rest of the Marauders also took Muggle Studies.

'You can't deny them tradition, Moony. It's like Christmas with no presents. It's just not right.' James piped up from his seat across from Sirius' position. Peter was sat at his feet. Remus was lying on the sofa opposite him.

'Speaking of presents, you guys better shut up, or you won't be receiving yours this year!' he yelled, currently feeling annoyed about this whole 'tradition' rubbish.

That shut them up. For about a minute. Still, it was a serine, peaceful minute. Minutes like that were very rare with having the Marauders as best friends. Remus savoured that minute, before Sirius went back to his whining and pouting, and James with his dry comments, and subtle urges.

'All right, All right!' He'd had enough 'I'll let you have your stupid tradition, but don't blame me when you are caught by Filch and cleaning the potions classrooms for a month!' He hesitantly put his book down, as he and James sat on the floor from their elevated positions. They sat in a rough square shape, as they did every year, Sirius closest to the fire, as always, Remus on his left, Peter on his right and James opposite him.

'Ok' Sirius took the lead in his favourite game, as usual. 'I'll go first. Wormtail! Truth or Dare?'

The Marauders all looked to Peter, who was currently debating which option was worse: Telling Sirius one of his most coveted secrets, or doing something potentially life-ruiningly humiliating. He went with 'potentially life-ruiningly humiliating'. It would probably be the safer option.

'Dare' he said in his squeaky voice. It wasn't breaking; it'd just always been like that.

'Ok' Sirius grinned wickedly. 'I was hoping you'd say that.'

'Oh dear' squeaked Peter, as he waited with baited breath to hear what terrible thing Sirius was making him do this time.

'Ok..' Sirius hesitated, and then grinned evilly again 'I dare you to go downstairs and moon Slughorn...'

Peter's eyes bulged as it sunk in, what he had to do. But Sirius hadn't even finished yet.

'…and that new charms teacher… what's his name? Flickering? Flickit? Or am I just associating here?' (James' eyes grew wide at Sirius even knowing the word 'associating') '… Is it Bogeys or Booger or something like that? Oo, oo, I know what it is, it's-'

'-Flitwick' Cut across Remus, before his poor ears had to suffer anymore verbal diarrhoea. 'His name is Flitwick'

'Yeah, anyway, him' Sirius continued 'I dare you to moon him, and Slughorn. Well get going!'

Peter scampered off with Sirius at his heels, to make sure he did the dare. Five minutes later Sirius came back with tears rolling down his face and a red faced Peter shuffling embarrassedly at his heels.

'He….. He actually did it! The look on Flitick's face… It was to die for!' Sirius collapsed down next to Remus, still in hysterics, even as the game continued, and Peter took his turn.

He picked Sirius, who picked Truth, deciding he couldn't do a proper dare, because of his present state (recovering from his last fit of hysterical laughter). Peter never had been good at picking either Truths or Dares, so all Sirius had to answer was 'Who was the ugliest girl you have kissed?' Still this question turned to be another mocking point for James and Remus, as Sirius, flushing, muttered 'Edna Bulstrode'.

Remus and James burst out laughing. 'You've, you've kissed…' began Remus through his barking laughter. '…Edna Bulstrode!' Finished James, through his own tears of mirth.

'Well, shut up about it, it's not funny' snapped Sirius, abashed.

'.. What were you thinking?' asked James, still laughing.

'I was desperate, ok. I needed a good snog, and she was just the nearest girl. Don't prejudice against people just because they're the size of a small whale. And anyway she wasn't a bad smooch. Quite good actually. The way she –'

'Ok, Ok Padfoot, that's enough' Remus cut him off quickly, before he could get any further with one of his avid descriptions.

James however, had not quite finished mocking Sirius. 'Still mate, Edna Bulstrode. Do you even have standards?'

'Oh shut it, I know for a fact, that your standards a lower than mine. Example! Take last month when you were eating the face off… whatshername... That player girl that will have anyone and everyone…'

'Hypocrite!' James exclaimed, intending to go further with his accusation before Remus butted in.

'JAMES, SIRIUS! Honestly, you'd think you two were three. Now either get on with the game, or let me read my book in peace!' Remus shut them up.

'Thank you' he continued 'James, it's your go'

James glanced round at them all, then, accompanied by an evil grin, he announced 'Sirius!'

'Why is it always me?' groaned Sirius.

'Because you're the one stupid enough to actually do the dares' answered Remus, helpfully.

'Truth or Dare?' James' eyes had acquired a maniacal glint to them as he inquired of Sirius.

'Dare' Sirius smirked right back at James.

'Here we go' muttered Remus.

'I dare you…' James paused for emphasis '… to kiss Remus!'

'WHAT?' bellowed Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

'You heard me' James replied 'Unless you're too…. Chicken?!'

'Never!' denied Sirius, just as Remus exclaimed again: 'What?'

Sirius leaned in. Remus leaned back.

'What do you think you're doing?' he demanded of Sirius.

'The dare, of course'

'Not with me, you're not'

'But I've never backed down from a dare before, and I'm not starting now. It's, like, against my morals!' whined Sirius.

'No! I don't care about your 'morals' or whatever, we are not kissing!'

'Ok' replied Sirius, looking annoyed at Remus' refusal, as it spoiled his perfect record.

'Well, it's my turn to choose…. Jammmf!' Remus was suddenly cut off by Sirius choosing to complete his dare. After about a second after Sirius had started kissing him, Remus pushed away.

'That was the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced' Remus proclaimed, disgusted. Sirius looked likewise, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his robes. They both looked at James who was staring at them, eyes wide and jaw slack. He seemed speechless. Peter ,however, wasn't .

'That's the worst, most disturbing thing I've ever watched. Watching your best mates…. Eww' he squealed. James suddenly regained his voice.

'Wormtail's right. When I gave you that dare, I only expected you to break your record of never refusing a dare. Instead, you broke mine of most disturbing thing ever seen.' He said, still in shock at the fact that Sirius had actually kissed Remus. And by the looks on the faces of Sirius and Remus, he was in for one heck of a game. He'd better watch his backside now.

'As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I pick James.' James gulped. After the dare he had just set, he was in ready for one heck of a beating. Instead, he got the surprise of his life.

'I dare you to…' Remus paused, as if thinking which dare would be the worst ever to give to James, 'to ask her to Hogsmeade tomorrow.' The 'her' he had indicated to, was a girl by the name of Lily Evans, a small, bookish 4th year. One of those who always turned up to classes on time, with the correct uniform and never forgot her homework. A suck-up, teacher's pet. She wasn't the worst looking in Gryffindor, but she never been one of the prettiest. Her red hair she wore up all of the time, and she had some sort of Muggle contraption on her teeth, a thing she called 'braces'. What their purpose was, the Marauders weren't sure. They only knew that she wasn't that pretty, and not worth their attention. Only Remus knew her name, as she had studied with him once or twice. The rest of the Marauders only realised that she sat at the front of their class_ by choice_. Why anyone would do this, was inconceivable.

'Ok' James boasted, his confidence metre refilled. He was sure he could get any girl in Gryffindor, if he wanted to. 'This'll be a piece of cake.' He ran a hand through his hair, making it ruffled, and then strode over to the corner where Lily sat. Two seconds later, he was back.

'Too chicken?' Sirius inquired, mockingly.

'You wish, Padfoot. No, I am merely back to inquire her name.'

'Lily. Lily Evans' Remus supplied.

'Thanks' James said, and then continued to make his way over to Lily Evans.

'Hey Lily' James began in a voice that was deep and suave. It was his 'Hello Ladies' voice.

'Hey James' She replied, not even looking up from the homework that they had just been set for over the holidays. James wondered why she even bothered – It wasn't due for another two weeks, if he even did it.

'Wait. How did you know it was me? And how do you even know my name?'

Lily smiled up at him. 'James, we are in the same house, in the same year, in the same class. We eat at the same table, share the same common room, and I have spent the last 3 and a half years here. I think that maybe, just maybe, I might have the brain cells to actually know your name. And just because you don't, doesn't offend me any.' She smiled, patronising him, as it took him a few seconds for him to register what she had just said. In that time, she had already packed her things up and started towards the stairs.

'Hey! Wait!' James called after her.

'Yes James?' She turned and sighed, though not unkindly. More like an amused sigh.

'Well. I was just going to ask you, well, to see if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?'

Tomorrow was the last Hogsmeade before the Christmas break, but Lily was the sort of person who had already got her presents. He hoped. He didn't really want to be dragged around Hogsmeade looking for presents for teenage girls.

'Ok, James, I'll go with you tomorrow' Lily looked him in the eyes. That's when he noticed hers. They were a stunning emerald green, so fascinating, and beautiful. He had to refrain from falling into them as he finished his sentence.

'Ok, er, I'll meet you downstairs then. Well, tomorrow I mean. 8:30 alright?'

'Yeah, see you then'

'Er, ok, yeah. See you then.'

Lily proceeded up the stairs towards the girl's dormitories, leaving James to go back to his game of Truth or Dare.

'Hah! I can't believe you actually did it! And she said yes! That's brilliant! Hah' Sirius laughed.

'Well, at least we have something to do this weekend: Spy on Prongs and Lily' Remus smiled wryly.

'Oh shut up you three. I'd not be surprised if you were related to hyenas or something the way you laugh, Sirius. A high-pitched, girly, nancy boy laugh you have' answered James hotly. Deep down inside, he was quite looking forward to his 'date' tomorrow, although he couldn't imagine why.

And as the boys attention turned back to their annual game, getting into deeper, and deeper trouble, and laughter becoming so loud that it drove most Gryffindors to bed, little did they know, the dare that Remus gave James, and the fact the James actually did it, would change the fate of the Wizarding world forever. But the boys didn't know that. They were too enthralled in their merry game to notice a pair of bright emerald eyes watching James from a dark corner of the common room. They didn't notice it had begun to snow. All they knew at the moment was their dares.

If only it could've stayed that way.


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

I Want You Back

By

Snuffles4Eva

Chapter 2: Doubts

A/N Yeah, I forgot to put one of these on the last one, it being my first fan fiction and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks to (be it few) people that have favourited/reviewed and also those who are following this story. I really do appreciate it!

I was gonna upload this on Monday (a week ish since I uploaded the last chapter), but I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and my best friend asked me to post it today. So here it is!

…...

Lily Evans was a cautious girl. She had her doubts about James Potter, even as she said yes to him. She didn't even know why she just didn't turn around and walk away, leaving him and his friends to their stupid game. Yet she had said that fateful word 'yes', and now she had to deal with the consequences. Walking around Hogsmeade tomorrow with James Potter. She hoped he had already done his Christmas shopping. If he hadn't, she would leave him faster than you could laugh 'dumped!'

Her predicament wasn't terrible, she supposed. James Potter wasn't bad, he was just an obnoxious teenage boy. It was a struggle to find one who wasn't.

She could do a lot worse, she concluded. James was smart (when he chose to be), handsome (when he wasn't scowling), and good at Quidditch (not that she cared, she hated that sport).

'Don't work yourself up over it, Lily. You're only going to Hogsmeade with him, not the Queen's Christmas Ball' she chided herself for her fretting. 'Now do something that will calm you down. Read your book for a bit. That always relaxes you'. She climbed off her bed and padded over to her school bag, which was lying by her friend Alice Prewitt's bed. Why it was there, she hadn't the foggiest. When she had come up from her last day at school she had put her satchel neatly under her bed, in time for school after the holidays. She supposed Alice had borrowed her Transfiguration homework to copy and give to McGonagall – Alice hadn't done hers thinking it wasn't due 'til after the holidays. McGonagall had given her a surprisingly long 3 hours in which to get it done: '8 o' clock, my desk Ms Prewitt. Otherwise it's detention'. Alice had heeded the warning – she didn't want to be in detention on the last Hogsmeade before the holidays.

Lily smiled as she noticed her best friend's quill and spare parchment strewn haphazardly across her bed. Alice must have just made it in time. She picked up her bag and brought it back to her bed, and, sitting on it, rifled through it for the one thing she wanted just then.

But it wasn't there.

She checked again. Still, nothing. Lily began to panic. 'Where can I have left it? I can't have lost it?' She said, fretting to the empty room. Panicking, she checked once again, throwing the contents of her school bag across her bed. 'No, no, no' she started, her voice rising, her brain whirring at where she could have left it. She couldn't lose this book. It was her most treasured possession. It was the last thing her mother had given her before… before she had died.

Lily jumped from her bed. Full panic mode was now in operation in her brain. Frantically she checked under her bed, only to find her old slippers and a heck of a load of cobwebs. She checked under Alice's bed. Negative. Ditto under Marlene's and Mary's. She didn't bother checking under Edna's. You never knew if she would come back out alive.

She rifled through her trunk, desperate now. She had to find this book – it was the last remaining remnants of her late mother, she couldn't let it slip through her fingers now. Racing out the room, she shot to the Library, where Madame Pince was just about to lock up. She completely missed the thing on the table in the corner of the Common room, as well as the boys still playing by the fireplace.

'Please Madame Pince; I've got to go in there. I've lost something, and I need to get it back! I think I might have left it in there!' Lily practically begged the Librarian.

Madame Pince stuck her nose in the air, and sniffed haughtily. 'Then you should learn to take better care of your belongings' she replied snobbishly, and continued on her way to lock up the Library.

'But Madame Pince, I've left my favourite book in there!' She pleaded.

At the mention of those sacred objects, Madame Pince softened, and turned to face Lily. She opened the door to the Library. 'You have 60 seconds' she snapped, and Lily rushed straight in, towards the table where she had been sitting, not 2 hours earlier.

It was barren of any book, even Library ones. She checked under the table. Nothing. She checked the next table. Nada. She checked every single table in the stupid Library, to no avail. Seriously worried now, she stood in the Library, racking her brains.

'Time's up' came Madame Pince's snooty voice from the entrance. It reminded Lily vaguely of her sister, Petunia's. 'She would hate to be compared to a freak' Lily thought, sadly.

Madame Pince cleared her throat, startling Lily out of her reverie. 'If you don't want to be here all night, I suggest you get out of the Library now' she said sternly.

Lily shook the thoughts of Petunia out of her mind, and, after thanking Madame Pince for the trouble (Even though she didn't deserve to be thanked really, Lily thought), shot off to retrace her steps from that morning.

….

Later that evening Lily trudged back into the Gryffindor Common room, the efforts to find her book in vain. She was in a bad mood when she noticed the four boys still engrossed in their game, until she saw a particular messy, black haired boy. Subconsciously, she was really looking forward to her 'date' with him tomorrow. She smiled, thinking about Hogsmeade, and turned her head towards the place where he had asked her.

Lain on the table there was a suspiciously book-like object.

She walked over, slowly, the past few miserable hours having taught her not to get her hopes up. She nearly squealed when she saw it actually _was_ her book. Happier than ever about receiving her book, Lily sat down to read it once again, even though she knew the story so well. However, instead of focussing on her reading, her gaze kept wondering over to a certain group of boys, enjoying their festive tradition. She watched them for a while, some occasionally leaving two behind, only to appear about five minutes later. Curious in what they were doing, and why the laughing only got louder and louder, she wondered closer, just into earshot, as so the hear what they were saying.

'And so' It sounded like Remus speaking 'James. Truth or Dare?'

'Dare' came James voice.

Lily's eyebrows shot down into a frown. They were playing Truth or Dare? Did that mean that James only asked her to Hogsmeade on a dare?

'Don't be stupid, Lily. You're jumping to conclusions. James wouldn't do a thing like that.' She whispered, reassuring herself about James' sincerity, pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind.

But the small seeds of doubt where still sown in the back of her mind, and these only grew bigger as she watched the boys do braver and braver dares.

…...

About an hour after she had questioned James' sincerity, she decided she had had enough, and quietly tiptoed her way to the girl's staircase. She had almost made it when she heard a gruff 'Hey, Evans'

She turned around slowly. 'Black?'

'Oh, I was just gonna say goodnight!'

'Goodnight Black'

'Hey what about me?' James' voice stopped her again, on her way to her dormitory.

'Goodnight James'

Goodnight Lily'

She turned once more, and hesitated, half expecting there to be another interruption. Hearing none, she started up towards her loving bed.

She had one foot on the girls' staircase when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She sighed, and turned to meet the owner of the hand that had just tapped her on the shoulder. She came face to face with a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes, smiling from beneath their spectacles.

'Goodnight Lily' James whispered again, and, before Lily new what he was doing, he leaned forward and pecked her on the check.

'Goodnight James' she whispered back breathlessly, and then turned towards the girls staircase, and made her way up to her dorm.

….

Lily lay on her bed, later that night, contemplating the day's events. All doubts about James were completely swept from her mind with the kiss. That was all she could think about, the feeling of his lips touching her cheek. She dropped to sleep with thoughts of him on her mind, her excitement for the next day greatly multiplied by his simple action.

…...

A/N Yeah, this is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it, and I hope you will tell me about it too! Personally, I'm not sure this chapter is as good as the last, but please, tell me your views on it. Is it great? Is it terrible? Should I give up on my author dreams and seek elsewhere?

Oh, and I apologise in advance – I'm on holiday the next two weeks, so the next update might be a bit late… Sorry about that

Love to y'all,

Snuffles4Eva


End file.
